Mark Wade
Mark Wade (September 18, 1978 - June 17, 2018) was a Dominal soldier and an informant for the American Regional Intelligence, 9th Division. Exiled after the Battle of High Meadows in 2008, he was a resident of Celebus, New Jersey before he made his return to the Base in the fall of 2013 and served as an informant in the lead-up to Operation Rocket Jet Fuel in October 2014. Early Years Dominal Base Operator Wade was recruited onto the Dominal Base on August 18, 2006, after serving his time in the United States Army. After three days of camping out in Mayflower Park, he arrived on Sector 1 on August 21, a month before the Summer Hiatus was set to end. With 65 other recruits, he was placed in a room in one of the barracks - Room 402 - with a roommate named Randal Morin. He woke up periodically throughout the night to sporadic gunfire, making him immediately anxious. In the morning, he began simple operations on Sector 1. Exile and Return After his exile to Celebus, New Jersey, Wade joined the real estate firm of Goodwin & Eastern as a recipient in the mail room. After the Dream State Incident in May 2011, Wade began to receive strange phone calls threatening his life. He was told to leave the country or risk murder. He began therapy sessions at the Ryder Tower with Warren Healey, who would later state that Wade was "obsessed with leaving the country because he believed that a secret criminal organization was pursuing him." On December 9, 2011, Wade entered the Bank of America in downtown Celebus, New Jersey at 3:30 pm and demanded over $10,000 from the teller, Elizabeth Morgan. He carried with him a handgun. Morgan stealthily alerted authrities while she was obtaining a portion of the demanded amount. When authorities arrived on the scene, Wade exited quickly through a back entrance and disappeared in the alley behind the Bank of America and the Ryder Tower. The police officers that arrived on the scene followed him through the crowded streets until they engaged him in the pedestrian dog park at the edges of downtown Celebus. Wade fired on the three police officers from his position behind a brick enclosure for fifteen minutes. Wade injured police officer Chip Bultan with a bullet to the chest, but the shot was not lethal, as Bultan was rushed to the hospital next to Mayflower Park shortly after and was declared to be fully recovered by the spring of 2012. After Bultan was injured, the two other officers, John Ellis Bishop and Ellis Gyver, shot Wade in the right arm. He fled the scene quickly and entered a small warehouse in northern Celebus. He shot the worker through the chin, planted his identification and handgun on him, and escaped the plant before police finally arrived. He knew the police would find out it wasn't him, but all he needed was a distraction. Wade made his way to a town on the border between New Jersey and Pennsylvania, where he resided for the next year and a half with a friend he knew from the Dominal Base. By the following morning, an article was written up in the Celebus Times, but the area was cleared and the police was temporarily fooled. He was planning on returning to the Base in January 2012, but the outbreak of the Autumn's War delayed his return for a year and a half. Return to the Dominal Base After the Autumn's War ended in August 2013, Wade reasoned that the Dominal Base would not be distracted from his return. On September 13, 2013, he returned to Mayflower Park and traversed the Alternate Dimension Zone in the forest. He was arrested by Dominal authorities for trespassing, but he revealed himself to Presidents John and Watson Court, who brought him into Sector 3. They asked why he was back when they had exiled him in 2008. He declared that the Celtican Army was pursuing him and denied any involvement in the Dream State Incident in May 2011, blame that he had taken on after his role in the 2011 robbery. He pointed the blame at Gregory Court for being behind it all, but the Presidents didn't make too many assumptions. After the revelation of Wade's lack of blame in the incidents of 2011, he was placed on a lower-tier committee in the American Regional Intelligence, 9th Division, which was now tasked with searching for a candidate in the Celebus community that could serve as a link to the outside. Wade helped organize contacts in the downtown Celebus area, including a former Dominal soldier, William Holt. After his mysterious death in July 2012, his son was chosen as a candidate. Jim Holt was monitored for the next two years.